1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer that scans a sample by a beam, detects an X-ray generated on the sample and analyzes the distribution of the components of the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
The X-ray analysis is an analysis method in which a beam such as an electron beam or an X-ray is applied to a sample, a characteristic X-ray or an X-ray fluorescence generated on the sample is detected and a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of the elements contained in the sample is performed based on the spectrum of the characteristic X-ray or the X-ray fluorescence. Moreover, an element distribution image representative of a distribution of the elements contained in the sample can be obtained by detecting the characteristic X-ray or the X-ray fluorescence while scanning the sample by the beam. An X-ray analyzer using an electron beam is sometimes incorporated in an electron microscope. Japanese Patent No. 4,136,635 discloses an example of the art of generating an element distribution image by an X-ray analysis.